villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Terence Wynn
Dr. Terrence Wynn is the main antagonist of both Halloween 5: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. He was the administrator of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium that Michael Myers grew up in and the former colleague of Dr. Sam Loomis. He was portrayed by Mitch Ryan, who also portrays General Peter McAllister. Victims # Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 1 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 2 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 3 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 4 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 5 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 6 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Cop 7 - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn # Deputy Tony - Shot offscreen by Dr. Wynn Biography His first appearance was in Halloween, telling Dr. Loomis that Michael Myers could not have gotten far because he cannot drive a car. Loomis says that maybe someone at Smith's Grove gave him lessons. (This is ironic because it is likely that Wynn was the one who taught him how to drive.) In the 4-6 timeline, it is revealed that Wynn (often seen walking around as the "Man in Black") is the leader of the Thorn Cult, and placed the Curse of Thorn on Michael, which is why he is seemingly invincible and wants to kill his family. Wynn was experimenting with pure evil, but as he was planning something with the other members of the cult, Michael grew tired of being used by the Thorn Cult, so he grabbed a machete and killed them all. Wynn was killed as well, though his death was never shown onscreen. It is implied in the room containing baby fetuses and rune translations that Dr. Wynn and his doctors were not really the ancient (possibly extinct) Thorn Cult at all, but merely scientists posing as the Thorn Cult, Wynn cursing Michael to experiment with the Curse of Thorn (which apparently he translated) and performing in vitro fertilization (one such instance being Jamie, which was his first success) in an attempt to clone Michael and spread the curse's evil power. Presumably, Michael's reason for killing them all was because he realized that they were not a real Thorn cult and were using him only for their own twisted experiments. In an alternate ending, Wynn survives long enough for Michael to attack and swap clothes with him. When Loomis arrives to check on the body and confirm Michael's death, he discovers Wynn who transfers his role as Michael's protector to Loomis, causing his old friend to scream as Michael (dressed in Wynn's clothes) looks back before continuing on. This scene casts considerable doubt on the fates of Michael, Loomis, and Wynn. Category:Horror Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Complete Monster Category:Kidnapper Category:Cult Leaders Category:Live Action Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Villains